After Hours
by anything-new
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have once more made film nights at the BAU a regular thing between the two of them.When Morgan's DVD player breaks,they seek refuge in Hotch's office,and don't leave it quite the way it was...SMUT.Standalone part of larger fic  see A/N!


**A/N: Wheh, it's been a while since I have been here :) I am currently working on a holiday story still because life has gotten away from me, which I hope to be able to post soon, but in the meantime here is part of a larger fic, featuring our favourite couple :) If you want to read the rest (prologue (Reid); Part I (Hotch/Reid) and a to-be-posted part III (M/G and H/R)), I posted a link to my story journal(s) and tags in my profile now. To find the rest of this fic, simply click the tag: "fanfic: after hours" and it should take you to where the other parts are posted :) There are a lot of other stories there too, including M/G, which I've not taken the time to post here, I might in the future as several have follow-ups that need to be posted. If you want to leave a comment there: livejournal supports anonymous or OpenId commenting :) **

**Sorry for having been pretty lousy with commenting/returning comments, I hope I'll be able to get to it soon, and will be able to start posting/reading here actively again in the very near future. **

**Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me. **

**Warning: this is pure fluff and mostly smut with a tinge of angst thrown in for good measure – like a couple of lines. Don't look too much for the storyline, it'll be missing as quickly as Penelope's panties ;) **

When Morgan saw Penelope standing in his doorway, wearing her killer heels and a smile on her lips, he knew he wasn't going to refuse her anything that night. Fortunately for him, she came bearing a film and popcorn, silently inviting him for a film night, a habit they'd rekindled since they came back from Alaska. After a case, they'd watch a film in his office while they were still on watch, and these nights had become more and more frequent lately, which was certainly not displeasing Morgan, on the contrary. The more of Garcia he saw, the better he was doing.

But before she could read into his eyes what he _really_ wished to do right now, he flashed her a winning smile and threw his pencil, abandoning his files until the morning. He'd been at them since they came back in the morning after a harsh case, and he felt the tiredness creep into his bones. Normally he would've rushed out the door as soon as he could, like his other teammates had done, but he vowed to do anything he could to help Hotch, as much as he hated paperwork, that was part of the deal.

"Oh damn," he mumbled as he stood up and hurried towards Penelope, aching to draw her into a hug, "I forgot the DVD player broke last week." He looked apologetic, but there was no way he would've been able to even write out a note to have it fixed or replaced by maintenance.

"I didn't," she told him with a Cheshire Cat smile curling her blood red lips, the mischief barely hidden in her eyes.

"Oh no," Morgan groaned, "What did you do?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that when Garcia looked so pleased with herself she was ready to burst, that she had probably been up to no good. Perhaps it was wiser just to ignore that knowledge, but when it came to her, Morgan wasn't very wise – some might even say he was mighty stupid – and his protective instinct kicked in, wanting to know whether he should try and figure out ways to keep her out of trouble or not.

"Nothing, my sweet piece of chocolate delight," she sing-songed, taking his hand before dragging him out of his office. Morgan chuckled, and followed her, before realizing where they were going.

"Woman, are you crazy? Hotch will never let us use his office for..." his voice trailed off, his eyes big as he halted on the runway.

"For what, you handsome temptation-on-a-stick," Garcia flirted, a mischievous smirk on her face. That was another thing he'd missed so much: their shameless flirting, the freedom to just say whatever came up in his mind – although he usually restrained himself greatly, and she had no idea what he _really _wanted to do – without repercussions or fear it was inappropriate, "Do you think Hotch would object to us _watching a film_?" She stressed the last words, making the temperature raise a few degrees with her innuendo, and Morgan had the decency to blush because he was busted.

"Or did you have something else in mind?" She continued, enjoying his embarrassment.

"Me? Never," he grinned back at her, regaining his composure, "But Hotch..."

"Hotch was easily convinced to take the rest of the afternoon off," Garcia gleefully stated, opening the darkened office and flipping the lights on. Morgan just shook his head and followed her inside.

"Are you sure..." he started again, earning him a scowl this time. "Okay, okay, I trust you." He raised his palms towards her in a sign of surrender, adding a smile to it before plopping on the couch in the corner of Hotch's office.

"_A very long engagement_," Penelope beamed at him, but Morgan groaned. He'd watched _Amélie_ and he liked it well enough, but the last thing he needed right now was a tearjerker. However, he knew Pen probably liked the film, and he couldn't say not to her, ever, so he shrugged, took the remote and settled in his favorite position: lying with his head on Penelope's lap. The only downside to that was that he'd often get too distracted to watch the film properly, and today was no exception.

He felt guilty, sometimes, getting so carried away by her simple touches, but the tenderness with which she often distractedly caressed his cheek, or the patterns she'd trace on his chest, sometimes intertwining their fingers, made him dream of a future he knew he couldn't have with her, but still foolishly hoped for.

Halfway through the film though, Morgan felt Penelope tense up, and when he looked up he caught her tearing up. That in itself wasn't extraordinary: Penelope had a lively imagination and was easily carried away when watching films. What was however strange was how she was doing her very best to hide it from him.

"Sweetness, you okay?" Morgan sounded worried, quickly sitting up and drawing her into his arms, and he was surprised at how she melted into his embrace, as if she was hanging on for dear life. He felt her tears on his shirt while she nodded, and decided to just hold her until she calmed down.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked softly, when he felt she'd stopped crying. He had paused the film, but she was still staring away from him, at the screen, so he couldn't read her face to try and tell what was ailing her.

"It's nothing, I'm tired and being silly, and you know how those films get to me," she sniffled, easing away from him, collecting herself.

"Hey it's okay, I know, it's just... I worry about you, you know that right?" Derek didn't want to give her a really detailed explanation of _why _he was worried about her, but he figured, at some point he would have to. Right now, he preferred to let the question linger, after all, they'd been through so much the last months they were all stressed out.

"I know," she answered, trying to get him to drop the subject as she reached for the remote. Unfortunately, the film was winding down and she couldn't help the tears coming back. Even Morgan was a little affected by the film, but he wouldn't have admitted that if his life depended on it. So he just gently rubbed her back until he suddenly became aware of how perfectly she melted in his arms. This wasn't anything new, he'd noticed it before, but it wasn't often that she was lying on his chest like this, absentmindedly drawing patterns all over his chest and biceps with her index finger. He felt slightly guilty about it, especially given how his body reacted to her, but on the other hand, he didn't want to let the moment go either.

"Do you think love like that exists?" she suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence, "Where you just _feel _the other's presence, even if they are miles away?"

Morgan swallowed, his heart suddenly speeding up. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but when she looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, all he could do was smile, still stumped on how to save himself out of the situation.

"Of course you wouldn't," she sighed, "What was I thinking, asking Mr. I love you draped around me for a night." She playfully slapped his chest, but he didn't miss that _her_ smile didn't reach her eyes, and suddenly felt worthless in her eyes. He couldn't mask the quick flash of hurt on his face either, he just hoped she wouldn't pay attention to it.

"I'm sorry," she sat up, her cheeks red, "That was really low. I shouldn't have..."

"No it's okay," he said softly, "It's okay, and it's not like you'd know me any other way." The last part came out much more bitterly than he'd wanted, but the thought she saw him as someone incapable of love, _her_, of all people, went straight to his heart.

"Handsome, you know think you're the most loving, generous, caring,..." she started, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips, and something in her eyes told him she needed to at least know _why_ he dated – if you could even call it dating most of the time – one girl after another. He'd tried to find someone he could settle down with, oh God, he'd tried, and it turned into drama sooner more often than later, almost always for the same reason: his – according to them – unhealthy relationship with his best friend.

"I do think it exists, Pen, I know it for sure," he told her, earnestly, trying to convince her, to wordlessly tell her to pay attention to his words, almost begging her to read between the lines, "There is someone I've waited for for years, but she chose someone else."

Penelope looked at him with eyes wide as saucers, stunned to silence by his confession. She thought she knew him pretty well, but she'd been wrong apparently – and this was definitely something defining. She knew all too well what it meant to long for someone you couldn't have, boy, did she know. _"How ironic," _she thought, "_We both want what we can't have, if only he wanted me to, the problem would be solved." _Somehow, she felt sorry for him too – surely anyone rejecting him had issues.

"That's awful, Derek, I'm so sorry," she stammered at long last, but he just chuckled and shook his head.

"So how about you and Lynch, isn't it like that?" he diverted the attention away from him, but he was surprised to find her face falling.

"No it's not, well, _was_ not," Penelope shrugged, "It was a crush that got out of hand."

"Wait, _was_? Derek cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow raised, but with a glint in his eyes Penelope couldn't quite place.

"I broke up with him a few weeks ago," Penelope confessed, although she wasn't about to tell him why. Their rekindled friendship was the largest part of why she could no longer do it. Even though they kept it at the office because Lynch hated it when she spent the night at Morgan's for movie nights, and he hated even more they had keys to each other's apartment.

"I'm sorry," Morgan politely apologized, although he didn't mean it, and he knew she knew he didn't.

"You're not, handsome, you hated Kevin," Penelope giggled as soon as she saw his 'busted' expression, "I never understood why."

"He was never good enough for you, Goddess," Morgan murmured, caressing her cheek.

"He is a good man, sugar, he's just not the man I love." She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes, the tension between them so thick you could cut through it, and raised her face to press a kiss to his cheek just as he slightly rolled towards her on the couch, so she brushed his lips, so lightly she barely could believe it, if it wasn't for the sudden jump her heart had made at the accidental contact.

"Who is that then," Derek asked, cupping her face as the slight touch had given him more courage than anything else before had. He prayed he read her well enough, although his mind couldn't quite believe he would be the lucky man who held her heart.

Penelope gulped, her mind was reeling to find any excuse she could come up with, as her nerves threatened to get the best of her. Derek didn't wait for an answer, leaning over and brushing her lips again with his, leaving her plenty of room and time to move away should she want to, but he took courage when she answered his peck with one of her own.

"It's always been you," she whispered, hearing her confirmation Derek's heart soared and he pulled her even closer to him, his hands coming up again to hold her face in his hands, as his thumb caressed her cheek and his eyes searched hers. When it finally sank in what that meant, he slanted his lips over her, taking her along in a hungry kiss.

It was indescribable what it felt like for Derek Morgan to finally be kissing Penelope Garcia. He felt his world lighten up, the huge weight of unrequited love being lifted from his shoulders in one little sentence, in one passionate kiss. He felt her shift against him, and he groaned, he didn't want to seem too eager, but she'd always been able to turn him on with just one look, just the right word placed at the exact right time, and now.. now he was living his fantasy.

"Penelope," he sighed, reluctant to break the contact, "I … " He didn't know what to say, how to make her understand that for him, there was no way back anymore, that after just one kiss he was addicted. How there had never been anyone else, not where he was concerned, anyway. How this was so much more than just an adventure … She planted her lips on his, this time it was his turn to shut up. He wanted to protest, but the way she tasted like colorful candy and popcorn, so warm and yet so sweet, was enough for him to forget any coherent thought as his tongue demanded and was granted access to her mouth.

He could kiss her for hours, intoxicating as she was, enthralling him like the witch she had to be, to bring him under her spell just like that, with a simple moan and her fingers trailing over his cheekbone to his neck, lingering over his pulse point before tracing patterns over his arms and back. It was nearly scaring him how much she could make him react, how she could make him lose his minds in three seconds flat. He used to pride himself on his control – something he needed every day, especially in his job, but when it came to Penelope …

Being kissed by Derek was almost causing Penelope's brain to short-circuit. She'd dreamed so many times about this exact moment, that her neurones were overloaded sending her messages that this was so much better than every single fantasy she ever had. She'd imagined him hot, fast, hard, soft, slowly, passionate … but never a combination of everything, with an added tenderness and love she hadn't even dared hoping he would ever feel towards her. She'd never been kissed like that, ever, and she certainly wasn't looking forward to the moment when simple laws of biology would require them to break apart.

Panting, Morgan rested his forehead against Garcia's, still trying to find the right words to tell her, but the sensation of holding her, kissing her was still too much for him. He softly kissed his way over to her cheekbone, then down her jaw to her ear, eliciting another series of soft moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, making good note of it. His hand made the same movement as his mouth on her opposite cheek, trailing down to her collarbone he softly traced, then followed the deep neckline of her shirt, caressing the soft flesh of her breasts. He didn't care anymore about being in Hotch's office, despite his earlier reservations – when he'd been hiding behind a joke, like he always did – now all that counted was the Goddess in his arms.

Penelope wasn't remaining passive under his touches either, angling her body into his, trying to be as close as she possibly could be, and it still didn't take away the ache she felt. She tugged his shirt free from his belt, letting her hands roam the broad expanse of his back, running her nails slightly over his tanned skin, exploring its texture so different from hers. She couldn't help but moan feeling his open mouthed kisses traveling down on her neck to her shoulder, and soon she was caressing the back of his head when he softly licked around her neckline. Despite her sexy image, Penelope was usually rather shy when it came to sex, but around Derek she let go of all of her usual reservations, hiking her leg around his to push him even closer to her.

Feeling Penelope's touches growing bolder, her fingers dipping lower, Derek made quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head before removing hers just as swiftly, tossing the garments with little care, silently thanking whatever power made him lock the door behind them when they'd first arrived. Kissing down to her breasts, encouraged by Penelope who snaked her arms back around his neck to keep him there, he reached around her to unclasp her bra, baring her breasts to his gaze for the first time. His breath hitched, as he lifted them gently, his thumb rubbing in circular moves until he couldn't wait any longer and his mouth fastened around an already erect nipple. He loved how responsive she was to his fingers and his mouth, her labored breathing and soft moans urging him on. He suddenly only had one certainty left in his life – well two actually, he knew he loved her, too – that he wanted to make this woman scream his name while she came undone.

Penelope bit her lip, trying not to make too much noise as Derek kissed his way to her other breast, lavishing it with the same kind of attention he gave its twin. His hands caressed her legs, under her skirt, growing bolder as he moved up her thighs, cupping her ass, squeezing her against him, leaving no doubt about the state of his arousal against her center. She felt herself getting even wetter as his fingers trailed over the edges of her panties, teasing her, but she didn't want to be teased.

"Penelope, sweetheart," Derek panted against her ear, between soft licks and bites on her earlobe, "We really should go home."

"I can't wait that long," she gasped as he cupped her wetness through her panties, cursing the offending scrap of cloth. Derek nodded, he didn't think he'd make it that long either, at least not until he'd had a taste of her. In his fantasies, their first time had come well-prepared, in a romantic setting after a night out in which he convinced her of his love and consequently won her over. Oh sure, he'd thought plenty of times about fucking her, she was, after all, his favorite thought on lonely nights, but somehow, his dreams about her had been bigger than anything else in his life. When he felt her hands caress his hard length trough his jeans, he was certain he couldn't wait. With a swift tug, he pulled off her panties, sinking a long finger inside her heat, making her forget about anyone who could hear her as she groaned loudly, her head falling back on the armrest of the couch.

Derek sat up slightly, taking in the sight of her half-naked, withering under his touch, a true Goddess in all her beauty. He still couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten that she returned his feelings, but her hips bucking up against his hands let no doubt exist about how badly she wanted him. He shifted, adding another finger stroking inside of her, and kissing down over her breasts, paying ample attention to her nipples, before licking across her belly and down her legs to her knees. He looked up at Penelope, enjoying the ecstasy clearly written on her face, and slowly started kissing back up again. He felt her tense up slightly, and couldn't help but curse her former lovers, for not doing this right. Without hesitation, his mouth joined his fingers as he licked across her slit to circle her clit. Hearing her loud moan of appreciation, he repeated the motion a few times before softly blowing on her, sending shivers all over her belly and legs. He then raised her hips slightly towards him, changing the angle of his fingers' strokes as he curled them inside of her, drawing faster as her legs started to shake. His tongue worked her clit until he felt her walls clench around his fingers, sucking hard on her bundle of nerves he couldn't help but smile when he heard her scream his name when she came.

Penelope felt Derek's arm snake around her as he held her while she rode out the waves of her orgasm, and she slumped back against him. He was still gently stroking between her legs, prolonging her orgasm, the hard panting of her breaths against his chest telling him everything he needed to know about how good it was for her.

"Do you think you can wait now?" Derek whispered when she opened her eyes, the couch wasn't really big enough for the both of them, and he somehow _really _wanted their first time to be in a more conventional place, but her hands moved to his zipper almost in the same second, pushing his jeans and boxers off. It was his turn to close his eyes and throw his head back when her palm stroked the length of his dick before she closed her fingers around it, and all thoughts of waiting left his mind immediately. He'd been painfully hard and the movement of her hand, squeezing him, was the sweetest promise of relief he'd ever experienced, until she suddenly sat up, and without warning took his head into her warm mouth, making him jolt with the sudden contact of her wet lips nipping at him before letting go of him and licking down his entire length and back up again before enveloping him and sucking hard. He suddenly felt like a teen all over again, struggling with control as his fists tightened against the fabric of the couch, and she lightly hummed in pleasure, the power she obviously had over him exciting her. It sent shivers down his spine, and he opened his eyes to watch her blood red lips curled around him. The sight of her smiling while she sucked him up and down, her hand coming up to massage the base of his dick, was nearly his undoing. At another time, he'd almost be embarrassed for not being able to hold out much longer, but this was Penelope, and the magic she worked on him, so he grunted as she continued weaving her spell.

"Sweetheart," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut so tight he saw stars, "I …" He didn't manage to get anything else out as she murmured her appreciation before moving faster, swirling her tongue while he bucked his hips up in her mouth.

"No, I..." he desperately tried to stop her, making an effort to sit up but she pushed him down flat with one hand, looking up at him through hooded eyes, telling him she understood what he meant but that she wanted this. The thought of how truly amazing she was sent him over the edge, coming hard in her mouth. She gently caressed his thighs, over his hips to his belly while she licked him clean and then snuggled into his chest as he pulled her into his arms, still panting.

"Woman...," he shook his head, a smile on his lips, "What you do to me..."

"Doesn't even come close to what you do to me, Handsome." She kissed the side of his neck, up to his jawline, sending shivers down his spine, desire overtaking him again almost immediately.

"Penelope," Derek grew serious for a moment, lifting her chin up to him, "I didn't plan on this, I mean,..." He hesitated, not sure how to tell her he had zero restraint when it came to her and he'd wanted the experience to have been more romantic, more fit of what a Goddess like her deserved.

"I'm sorry, I..." Penelope sat up, searching for her shirt, the hurt visible on her face, and Derek could kick himself for his extremely poor choice of words, so he sat up quickly, nearly falling over because his pants were still halfway down his thighs.

"I'm an idiot, Pen, I..." He held on tightly to her, cupping her face in his hands, "I've been in love with you for such a long time, that I've imagined this, _us,_ together, for probably a zillion times, but I wanted to make you feel special, not just..." He gestured around him, at Hotch's office, conveying his meaning.

"It's perfect," Penelope whispered, "Because it's you, baby boy, I've dreamed about you so many times too."

Derek took her lips in a searing kiss, starting the passion between them all over again. Determined to make it out of there before they got any further again though, he pulled his pants up and stood up, dragging Penelope along with him, never breaking the contact between their lips. She whimpered when she felt his body disentangle from hers, melting herself into him as soon as she stood again. Finally, he pulled away from her, earning him another whimper, and he quickly grabbed their shirts and her bra before kissing her again, slowly starting to push her towards the door before he'd lose control again.

He didn't count on finding the desk on his way though, and they laughed as her legs hit the edge of the desk, nearly making them fall over. Penelope suddenly got a teasing glint in her eyes, and her hands snaked to Derek's back, pulling him between her legs as she sat on the desk. He started out by shaking his head no, there was no way he was going to do it on his boss's desk, but her hands traveled down to his ass, pushing his jeans and boxers back down. Feeling how wet she was against his already erect cock did him in, and he knew he'd never refuse her anything. His mouth crashed down on hers as he bent over her, clearing the desk to lie her down as she grabbed his dick and lined him up with her entrance. She stroked a couple of times before he pushed against her and she opened her legs wider, moaning when he entered her in one swift movement, and he groaned when he felt her tight around him. He stilled for a moment, kissing her, then licking down her neck to her breasts while he slowly started moving inside of her, keeping himself from taking her hard and fast. Sweat pearled on his brow, but he'd lost control enough already, and the way she made him see stars, made him lose all conscious thought, he knew he'd never have enough of it either.

Penelope arched her back, steadying herself while she moved her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, his long strokes eliciting moan after moan from her. He shifted slightly, changing the angle of his penetration while she urged him on, breathlessly, and he only knew to obey her every wish and demand, so he thrust harder, faster, until he felt himself getting close again.

"Damn, baby, I'm..." he groaned while alternating little sucks and bites on her neck and shoulder, but her only response was to bring one hand up to his back, her fingernails scratching him. The sting nearly sent him over, so he laid her down completely on the desk, driving into her while she clung onto him for dear life. He felt her walls clench around him, shouting his name for the second time that night, and it wasn't long before he joined her in his release.

They both couldn't utter another word as they lay there panting, before Derek slowly stood up, catching his breath while he pulled her flush against him, their bodies still joined together.

"I love you," he whispered against her temple, while he pulled out, surveying the damage to the room, and he grinned when he saw Hotch's usually so orderly office completely disheveled. Half of the content of his desk had fallen to the floor, joining their clothes who had ended up there again. The tissue of the couch was rumpled, the pillows having fallen next to it.

"I love you too, baby, and I can't believe I just had sex on my boss's desk." Her eyes were wide, she looked genuinely shocked at what they just had done, and Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"We'll just tidy this up a little and he'll never know," Morgan promised her, still laughing, while he pulled his pants up and grabbed his shirt. Garcia envied him, all he needed to do was dress and he looked presentable again, she on the other hand probably looked well and thoroughly fucked, as she indeed had been. She quickly adjusted her clothes, trying to salvage of her hairdo what she could, but it was no use, so she just shrugged and went to help clean up. Satisfied with the state of the office at long last, they quickly pulled the door shut behind them, relieved to see the entire bullpen was dark.

"Let's hurry home and do this over properly," Morgan dragged her along with him, after a brief stop in her office for her bags, "I'm never letting you go, Baby Girl." He suddenly grew serious, as he kissed her in the elevator while they rode down to the parking garage, not caring about any of the guards or late working agents seeing them.

"I don't plan on going anywhere," she whispered, following him to his car.

**A/N: nope, this doesn't get easier *bites nails* **


End file.
